A Beautiful Disaster
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House crashes Cuddy's date only to find something disturbingly unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

When House walked into Cuddy's home that evening, he had the sole intention of crashing another desperate date. Seeing the empty living room, he contemplated leaving. A peculiar sense of guilt washed over him, making him question if he should let her have at least one decent night. Sighing, he headed towards the front door. The lone doctor had almost made it outside, when he heard her whimper and what sounded like a slap.

He moved to her bedroom, as quickly as his leg would allow. However, the site that was waiting appalled him. Cuddy was undressed and bent backwards onto her bed, at an awkward angle. She was ineffectually trying to push off the man that was pushing into her, roughly. She wasn't crying. Instead, her actions were full of rage and fury. Cuddy was not the type of woman to cry for help, while she still had any fight left in her. She simply did not give up.

Cuddy's date hadn't noticed House enter, too caught up in the woman writhing underneath him. She had noticed him, though. Cuddy pleaded with her eyes for House to save her. He nodded reassuringly, as he took a few quiet steps closer. House knew his actions needed to be silent and precise. However, it was taking all of his willpower to stay in control. His sole objective was getting the man away from Cuddy. After that, he would be free to unleash his own fury show.

Gripping his cane, House swung it harshly, striking the attacker from behind. As his cane impacted with the man's skull, there was a loud thunk, followed by Cuddy's date collapsing to the floor unconscious. House began to swing again, but his focus was diverted by Cuddy's sob. He turned his focus back on her, attempting to process the situation at hand.

Cuddy rushed into his arms, the instant she was unrestrained. There were no tears. Her sobs were dry and aching. She attempted to calm her heavy breathing, but struggled. They both understand that it was only an issue of time, before her fragile strength was shattered. House kept her close to him for a moment, sensing her body calm against his. He hadn't held anyone in a long time, and he definitely hadn't been anyone's rock.

A part of him understood that it was up to him to make this easier on her. She deserved to have a friend by her side. He just wasn't sure if he could be the friend she needed. He had to try, though. He would do everything he could to be what she deserved. This was not part of their game. This was real and it was deathly serious. "We need to call the police, Cuddy," he said, softly.

She nodded against his chest hesitantly. Mentions of the police brought her back to the current circumstances. As her ambiguous refuge faded away, the events of the night streamed through her mind. As the shock began to clear, the realization of everything that had and could have happened became obvious.

Cuddy's body tensed, as her thoughts skimmed through possibilities. Only instants ago, she had seen no way out. There hadn't been any hope that she would or even could escape. Not only did her date have sheer brute force on his side, but also they had been in her home away from prying eyes. "God House, if you hadn't shown up tonight-" she said quickly, unable to finish.

"Stop," House said, sternly, "I did show up. There's no use thinking about what could have happened. It's over." He didn't understand why people focused more on the possibilities in contrast to what was actually occurring. All he knew was that Cuddy was safe now, but that she probably didn't feel it. Going solely on instinct, since he had no actual experience with this role, he wrapped his arms around her more securely.

His behavior had the desired effect. She laid her head against his chest and stopped panicking. "Thank you," she whispered, shuddering slightly. His logic was exact; she knew that. He was always right when it came to things detached and logical. She couldn't stop the tiny smile that escaped, when she realized he was right about the emotional and physical aspects as well.

"Alright Cuddy," he spoke softly, "You go get covered up. I'm going to keep an eye on him and call the police." He was trying to be gentle with her, but the idea of someone raping his friend had him completely off kilter. His world was not supposed to change. Part of why he kept himself so isolated, was for the consistency that it brought. The people he did let into his life were as consistent as he was in their own ways.

He paused before letting her go. House knew he needed to reassure her somehow. This was not something that he was comfortable with. He pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. The openness he found jarred him. Cuddy needed to know that she could count on him. "You're safe now," he urged, solemnly. As she walked away, he could already see the marks on her body showing up, where her date had manhandled her.

It wasn't quite the reassurance she had in mind, but Cuddy knew he was trying. He had acted like House since the moment he got there, but there was something softer in his nature. She couldn't put into words how relived she was that she had always been right. He did care about her in his own way. He was showing her that now.

Keeping an eye on the piece of scum, lying on the floor, House pulled out his phone and called the police. He explained what happened and they said they would send over some officers. They started to explain that Cuddy shouldn't get cleaned up yet, but House cut the operator off, letting her know they were both doctors.

Cuddy slipped into her bathroom, feeling safe in the fact that if her date did wake up, House wouldn't let him anywhere near her. He may not be trustworthy when it came to clinic hours, but there was no doubt in her mind that he would protect her from actual harm. She found her bathrobe and slipped it on, knowing it was the garment least likely to destroy evidence. She stared at herself in the mirror, knowing that her night was far from over.

House paced around Cuddy's bedroom, anxiously. He needed to keep moving. He needed to focus on what he could influence and change. The situation they were in was breaking all of his walls. He pushed people away so that he couldn't hurt them. Now Cuddy was looking at him as if he were some hero. He was no hero, he told himself; he just happened to be there.

Cuddy examined the bruises already showing on her body. She could handle the police seeing her and all the other strangers she was sure she would have to face. It was House she was afraid to see. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes when he saw the marks. She knew there was no avoiding it, however. She had to face him. He would give her the worst of it and after that, everyone else would seem easy to face. Steeling her reserve, she opened the door.

House stopped, starring at the mass on the floor. He was sickened that someone could take advantage of another human in the way this man had. He had never understood the concept of greed. House knew he was selfish, but it was out of defense. With a father like his and a mother that stood by and watched, he had learned very quickly to depend on no one but himself. After years of that lifestyle and multiple betrayals, he had stopped worrying about other people as well.

He made no attempt to hide that he was misanthropic, but what people didn't realize was that it stemmed from heavy disappointment. He knew people were mean, greedy, selfish, and utter disappointments. He could just never wrap his head around the idea of intentionally backstabbing one another. That was part of why he pushed everyone so far away. He didn't want to hurt them and he definitely didn't want to be the one getting hurt.

Moments later, Cuddy stood in the doorway watching House. He was moving around her bedroom nervously, not quite sure what to do with himself. In a perverse way, it warmed her heart. She relished the fact that he cared enough about her to become unnerved. He may not ever tell her how he felt, but his actions spoke volumes to the broken doctor.

House could feel her eyes on him and spoke quietly, "They're on their way. It won't be long." He looked up to meet her gaze, losing his breath in the process. He may have stopped worrying about people in the past, but things were changing. Cuddy needed him and all the years they had known each other she had stood by him. She wasn't just another selfish person looking out for number one. She had selflessly loved him for years. Even now, she wasn't asking him to change who he was. She was content to let him be the man he had always been, but _he_ wasn't. He wanted to change. Something deep inside, told him she was worth it.

Cuddy shakily made her way to him, scared of the close proximity to her crumpled attacker. She stood directly in front of House. She felt his arms slip around her, pulling her against him. There was something different about this embrace. It was more intimate and less forced than before. Had it been anyone else, she would have sworn she felt him trembling, as he pulled her even closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, House led Cuddy to his apartment. He ushered her inside and shut the door behind them. When he turned back around, he was faced with a bruised cheek and red-rimmed watery eyes.

"Cuddy," he said, sadly. Steadying himself, he grabbed her hand and led her to his couch. They sat in silence for a moment, before she finally felt forced to say something. It was too quiet and too still otherwise. "Thank you for tonight House," she faltered over her words, "for staying with me, for everything." Cuddy fidgeted nervously, wringing her hands. She didn't like to feel so exposed.

"I'm not going to leave you alone with this Cuddy," he said, sadly. He knew he was a jerk, but she had to know that he would try for her. In that moment, he would do anything he could.

She looked up, as his words washed over her. They were cleansing and pure in their own way. "House?" she asked. She needed reassurance that he meant it. The intensity of his gaze quickly caused the tears in her eyes to escape.

He pulled her to him and drew her legs gently across his lap. One arm slipped around her shoulder, while the other held her securely against him. "Cuddy," he sighed softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded against his neck, hands tangled in his shirt. She stayed stiff in his arms, until she could fight it no longer. Her silent tears evolved into painful sobs, as she trembled in his embrace.

House was House. He didn't whisper words of comfort or tell her that everything would be okay. Instead, he held her close and brushed his lips against her forehead. He let his warmth and strength give her comfort in the only way he knew how.

After several moments, she gave into the exhaustion and started to quiet. He rocked her gently, never once loosening his grip. "Do you want to take a shower?" he asked, patiently.

"Please?" she asked, quietly. Her voice cracked and was raw with need.

He couldn't resist stroking the side of her face, as he spoke, "Of course." Helping her stand, he led her to his bedroom. "Let me just grab you some clothes."

She watched him move about the room, searching. Unsure what to offer her, he finally handed over a t-shirt and boxers. "Everything's in there. You'll find your way around. Towels are under the sink," he explained, nervously. He knew she needed to get clean, but he was uncomfortable with her being out of his sight.

"Thank you House," she murmured. There was none of the confidence or spirit that she usually expelled just a quiet thank you and empty eyes.

They went their separate ways, both lost in their own minds. Cuddy didn't bother to look in the mirror as she stripped her clothes off and stepped into the warm heat of the shower. She just wanted to forget. Dwelling on what happened would do nothing but prolong the events, she told herself.

House made his way back to the couch, waiting for Cuddy to finish. Sitting down, he listened to his shower running. He replayed the previous hours in his head: the waiting, the police, more waiting, the hospital. He had been lost until he had Cuddy safely away from prying eyes. She had looked so small and vulnerable to him, even though she had put up a brave front.

Resting his face in his hands, he thought about what was to come. He knew Cuddy, almost as well as he knew himself. She would go about her normal activities, pretending nothing had happened. Realistically, she needed to come to terms with things; otherwise, she would push herself until she broke.

Cuddy had stayed under the water long enough. She had cleaned herself twice over, but knew the lingering feelings would not leave with a simple shower. The last thing she needed was House barging in there thinking something had happened. Shutting the water off she collected herself, trying to be strong. If she couldn't be strong for herself, she knew she could do it for him.

House heard the water shut off and got up to wait in the hall. He had been protective over her all night and planned to be the first thing she had to face, when she stepped out of his bathroom.

She quickly dried herself off. However, she slowed her actions to examine her bruised body under the harsh bathroom lights. It still seemed so unreal, but here she was, in House's bathroom, putting on his clothes, letting him take care of her. As she pulled the shirt over her head, she smiled. It smelled just like him. It was a small comfort, but she would take any she could get.

A chill ran through her, as she thought about how her night would have gone without him there. She starred at her scarred reflection, contemplating what would have been different. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"You okay in there Cuddy?" He cursed himself for acting so worried, but he had never been a patient person. His stomach felt tight and his lungs constricted; he needed to see her, hear her, anything.

Cuddy opened the door slowly, and with great relief was met with the sight of him standing there waiting. He was leaning against the opposite wall, looking at her with nothing but concern.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little cleaner, I guess." She shrugged, uncomfortable talking about herself.

"You can um, you can have my bed." He couldn't help feeling awkward about the entire situation. Their whole dynamic had changed.

Panic flashed across her features. She wasn't ready for sleep, wasn't ready to be alone.

"Cuddy," House said, softly. He didn't know how to get through to her; he would do anything she needed.

Seeing his open vulnerability and realizing that she was the complete focus of his attention, suddenly left her feeling extremely shy. "Will you stay with me?" she asked, looking away with a child-like innocence.

He couldn't answer her. The trust she was giving him left him feeling the full effects of the severity of the situation. If he screwed up now, it could very well be the end of the Lisa Cuddy he knew.

Letting it weigh on him for a moment, he finally agreed. Silently, he encased her hand with his and led her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

He held the covers up for Cuddy, as she slipped into bed with slow shy movements. Before he joined her, he moved to the hall and turned the light on. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, as he walked to the switch for the bedroom light. She was still jumpy. He didn't want to do anything that would startle or scare her. Studying her, he asked, "Are you sure about sharing?"

"Positive," she said, seriously. Being here with him, letting him take care of her, it just felt right. She trusted him. He had hurt her so many times in the past, but she knew that was never his intention. He would take care of her now.

He turned the bedroom light off, leaving them in the soft glow from the hall light. It was just enough, to lightly illuminate the room.

"Thank you," Cuddy said, sweetly. The small gesture meant everything to her in that moment. Even with House right there next to her, the dark wasn't something she had been looking forward to.

Making his way to the bed, he slipped under the covers beside her. "Wanna talk?" he asked, not really sure what the right thing was.

"Yes," she paused. "No." There was another pause. "Maybe?" she tried, weakly. She was torn over the idea of opening up. She lay on her side facing him, wondering what to do.

"There's no pressure," he said, grabbing her hand. "Just know you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You've been really great tonight House. It means a lot to me." Neutral territory was good right now. She thought if she kept the conversation light, he wouldn't make her deal just yet.

He pulled one of her hands to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. His eyes were closed, as he spoke, "I'm just glad I was there." His facial expression changed to one of hurt and regret, as he opened his eyes. "I should have been there sooner. I'm sorry."

The pain she saw in his eyes left her gasping his name softly. "If you had we might not be here now." She couldn't believe she had admitted it aloud. She couldn't lie to herself though. The new bond that she and House shared was all that mattered to her. She was willing to go through that if the end-result was this. He knew it now too.

House tried not to react to her words, but he couldn't help it. A sense of guilt and disgust coursed through him. She was willing to sacrifice so much for him, yet in the past, all he had done was hurt her. He had teased her, manipulated her, and used her. The only thing he hadn't seemed to do was care for her.

"Besides," she added, "If he hadn't gotten that far, he would only have gotten a slap on the wrist, if anything. Who knows how many other women would have suffered." She was trying to change the subject, anything. She had seen House's manner change and it worried her.

"Come here," he said, as he pulled her against him. He would never understand how she could be so selfless. Even in her darkest moments, she more worried about protecting complete strangers than herself.

Cuddy could feel her eyes, once again, filling with tears. She squeezed them shut tight, trying to mentally will the tears away. He was still here. He hadn't left. It was all she could think about. He was always so skittish, especially around her. She thought for sure he would have bolted.

Mistaking her tears for those of fear, he kissed the crown of her head softly and adjusted his arms around her more securely. His voice was gruff and deep, yet still soft, as he spoke, "You're safe here Lisa."

He hadn't called her Lisa since college. She lay there silently for a moment, absorbing the use of her first name. Something about the way he said her name, reassured her that he was there to stay. The severity of held all the implications she needed. First names were taboo with them. They were only ever used to take them back to before, back when they were friends.

The only movement made, was her trying to get even closer to him. She could feel him tightening his hold on her, trying to envelope her with warmth and comfort. "I'm so embarrassed," Cuddy laughed, bitterly.

"This wasn't your fault," House said, sternly. He couldn't begin to fathom how she could think differently.

"It's not that," she groaned, regretting letting it slip. Nuzzling against his shoulder, she tried to hide from his searching gaze. He had always been able to read her, even when she lied and told him he was wrong.

"Then what?" he asked, curiously. It wasn't just curiosity. If he was going to help her, he needed to know what was bothering her.

"Just let it go," she sighed. She trusted him, but there were some things she was scared to open up about.

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Tell me," he probed softly. Cupping her jaw, he turned her face to look at him.

She looked away, hiding her face from his gaze. "It's really not important." She wanted to open up so much to him, but the idea still scared her. He had always been an amazing confidant, but also one of the harshest. He could accept anything you told him, but if your motivations weren't honest or based on desire he had a problem. He didn't understand fighting for something you didn't feel passionate about.

House sighed; he didn't like seeing her upset. "Obviously it is if it's bothering you this much.

"I," she hesitated, "I got turned on." She squeezed her eyes shut, never wanting to face him again.

"Cuddy," he said her name as if she was a moron. "With enough stimulation, anyone's body would start to respond."

"It wasn't just that," she whispered. She hid her face and he pulled her closer stroking her back and hair.

"Tell me," he urged.

She was both clinging to him and trying to shut him. "I can't," Cuddy cried.

The desperation in her voice was something he wasn't used to. That was when it hit him. Hugging her gently he spoke. "Cuddy, you spend your whole life in charge, micromanaging everything. You are always in control. No one ever questions or stands up to you."

"You do," she quipped.

House couldn't help but smirk at her. "Which is why you never fire me, you let me take some of the pressure off of you. You need someone to challenge you, to dominate you."

"He was raping me," she said, disgusted.

"Your body didn't know that. Not to mention the rush of hormones that was probably happening. You didn't just roll over and take it Lisa. You knew he wasn't what you wanted." He was cupping her face, pleading with her to believe him.

His words had the desired effect. She felt so relived; he didn't think horribly of her even now that he knew. "You really mean that don't you?" She asked amazed.

House gave her his trademark duh look, causing Cuddy to laugh softly. He grinned at her, "Do I ever say things to just make people feel better?

"I can't begin to tell you how much better you've made me feel," she said, shyly.

"One more thing," House said, sounding amused, "stop going out with such losers. They can't give you what you need. They're too busy thinking about you in leather with a whip," he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Cuddy laughed. Leaning forward, she shyly kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and smiled at him coyly.

That was the Lisa he loved. He moved his hand to her cheek and just rubbed his thumb against it

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Can I stay with you for a while?" she asked, feeling as relaxed as she could.

"As long as you need," he said softly. House pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'll keep you safe."

She nodded against his shoulder. He had seen so much already and he was still there. Surely, he wouldn't go running with her next confession.

"What if I don't want to be safe?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Cuddy?" There was no way she was asking what he thought.

"I trust you House, more than anyone else. If I were going to lose control with anyone, it would be you. Please?" The look in her eyes was desperate.

"Lisa, you've been through a lot tonight. I just think you should think this through." He was terrified by how calm and rational she seemed. There was no way that he could take advantage of her like that. "I know you're hurting right now, but-"

She cut him off, "House, I know you're attracted to me. I am not being irrational. Tonight was horrible, yes, but it also awoke feelings in me that I cannot ignore. I just want to feel something. It's been so long Greg." She was pleading with him now.

"Cuddy," House said, looking at her both serious and hurting for her, "I can't take advantage of you like that. I care about you." He was pleading with her not to do this to him.

She started crying again, "Please don't make me beg. I know what I'm asking."

The final bit of his reserve broke with her tears. He pulled her close to him quickly. "Okay. Okay, shh." He stroked her hair as he spoke quietly, yet firmly. "I'll take care of you." Rocking her in his arms, he waited until she calmed to finish. Cupping her face in his hands, he spoke, "Listen to me, we have to at least do this my way."

She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. This was what she needed, him to love her with everything he had.

"We have to take things slow Cuddy. I know we talked about what you need, but tonight isn't the time for that. Just trust me okay?" House was so scared of doing the wrong thing. He wanted to help her not make things worse, but he knew there was no way that he could be rough with her right then. It hurt too much to see her so broken already. He wouldn't survive if he had to be a part of her undoing.

Cuddy nodded, biting her lip. "I don't think I could tonight anyways. I just need you to love me," she all but whispered. She hadn't realized what she said, until he spoke.

House voice was strong and forceful, almost appalled that she didn't already know, "I've always loved you." He pulled her face towards his and kissed her. It was slow and sensuous. The kiss left them both out of breath and staring at each other confused. They were never honest with each other, especially about how they felt. This was uncharted territory and yet, neither was afraid.

Cuddy tried to kiss him again, already hungry for more. His kiss wasn't just years of sexual tension. There was passion in his lips and longing. With his strong toned arms around her, she felt safe; nothing could hurt her while she was with him. He would never allow anything to happen to her.

"Do you trust me?" House asked, determination coating his voice.

She spoke in a breathy voice of desperation, "God yes."

House nodded and thought quietly to himself for a moment. "I won't hurt you Lisa. Promise you'll stop me if anything changes. If you feel upset or scared or just unsure, you tell me."

Cuddy nodded, almost eagerly. She understood the severity of his demands.

He took her face in his hands and once more kissed her softly. He moved a hand down to her waist and gently rolled them over, so that he was lying carefully on top of her.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned appreciatively. The feeling of being trapped between his mattress and his strong form was the safest she had felt in a long time. She moaned appreciatively, as his kisses moved down her jaw towards her neck. She couldn't help, but run her fingers through his hair, urging him on.

"So sweet," he murmured in her ear, as he sucked on it gently. One of his hands still rested on her hip, the other slid behind her neck holding it softly. He felt no desire to rush this moment. That didn't surprise him at all. What did surprise him however was the fact that he felt no urge to satisfy himself at this moment. He was enjoying it of course, but he was more focused on just loving her, giving her everything that bastard hadn't', and on giving her every ounce of love and affection she deserved. He sucked softly on the pulse point on her neck, feeling it beat under his tongue. He bit down gently; just letting his teeth scrape against her skin.

"Greg," she moaned. Tugging on him needily, she pulled his lips to hers once more. Their lips once more collided in a dance of raw sexuality and passion. Feeling braver, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and tugged on it with her teeth.

House pulled back and smirked at her, watching her blush. Her instant loss of confidence crushed him.

"Sorry," she said, nervously and submissively.

"Don't be," he assured her, kissing her again. "Just relax. You're still okay?"

"Very," she said, lazily. Despite the darker incidents of the nights, she felt at ease with House.

House kissed her again, feeling very relieved. His hand slid slowly up her hip and under the hem of her shirt. He heard her moan softly in his ear and took it as approval to continue. House gently moved his other hand down to her hip and repeated the action. His thumbs rubbed gently against her bottom ribs.

Please," she mewled in his ear. Gently she felt him tugging on her shirt. She took a deep shaky breath, but nodded her approval.

House moved off her and pulled his shirt of gently. As sexy as she looked in it, he knew she would be even more beautiful underneath.

Cuddy bit her bottom lip, nervously. She knew that her torso was probably already covered in bruises. She looked away nervously; this was not how she wanted him to see her. She was already rethinking the situation. What if her bruises disgusted him? What if he didn't want a woman that had been pawed over and molested that same night?

There was no need for her to worry. House didn't even notice the bruises; if he did, he didn't let it show. "God you're beautiful," he said breathlessly. He looked up at her in awe, amazed that this woman was even more perfect than he could imagine.

She turned back and met his gaze, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't ask for a more perfect moment.

House leaned down and kissed each exposed bruise on her stomach and sides. He lets his tongue rub softly against them. He understood that it was irrational, but in his own way, he was trying to heal her.

Cuddy moved her hands to his shoulders and his hair, rubbing against him softly.

He moved back up her body and met her gaze, silently asking if she was still okay. As she nodded still comfortable with his affection, he moved his hands to her jaw noticing her tears. Leaning towards her, he erased the streaks of moisture with his lips.

She leaned forward and kissed him again softly. She pulled at his shirt frustrated, wanting to be against his flesh. Watching him sit up and remove it, she once again sat in awe. This strong confident crass man was treating her with the utmost care and consideration.

Once his shirt was off, House pulled Cuddy into his embrace securely. He held her close letting her take comfort in the warm heat of his skin. Even the gentle friction of their skin touching sent sparks through both individuals.

Taking his time, he pushed her bra straps gently down her arms. His hands ran softly across her shoulders; enjoy the cool soft skin underneath his fingertips. He bent down kissing the same path his fingers had just travelled. . His hands once more, rested on her hips, thumbs softly rubbing against the skin just inside her hipbones.

Cuddy's breathing picked up. She held onto House softly, not wanting to let go of him ever. She gasped has House moved slowly down to her chest. As he reached behind her, she arched her back giving him access.

House skillfully unhooked her bra. His hands were shaking from the severity of the situation. Cuddy was not only giving him full trust, but he understood she was giving him her heart as well. Meeting her gaze, he asked seriously, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said, blushing shyly. They exchanged soft nervous smiles.

He pulled the bra completely off her now. He found several more bruises on her newly exposed skin. It hurt him more than he thought it would. He was possessive over her in an everyday sense. She had always been his. This was something altogether different. Not only had someone overstepped the invisible boundaries he set up around her, but they had hurt her. He was determined to never let her feel that type of fear again.

He cupped her breasts gently, feeling their weight in his palms. They were heavy and full and fit perfectly in his hands. He rubbed his thumbs softly against the underside of her breasts, slowly moving them up to brush against her nipples. He smiled softly, as she gasped his name. Lowering his mouth to her chest, he slowly licked the length of his tongue firmly across one nipple then the other.

Cuddy tugged at his hair, pulling his mouth against her. She needed this. She needed him. He made her feel beautiful and desirable. She felt needed and protected.

House finally gave in and kissed her nipple, letting his tongue massage it gently. He inwardly grinned when she moaned and arched towards him. He felt her bring one of her legs up, so that her knee was bent next to his hip. House moved his hand down her hip and held onto her thigh.

Cuddy's hands were all over him, rubbing against his skin and pulling him closer. She played with his hair encouraging him to keep sucking gently on her nipple. She moaned as gently as he was sucking. They took things slow and relaxed. There was need, but not desperation.

"Lisa," he groaned against her skin, "you taste amazing." He moved up her neck kissing his way towards her mouth. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs as he kissed her.

She pulled her other leg up and arched her hips against him. She felt his hands on her thighs, as he moaned into her neck. She continued to writhe underneath him, enjoying the sensation of his body against hers. She pulled him closer.

"Lisa you feel so good baby," he groaned softly in her ear, letting his passion be more than known in his voice.

"House wait," she asked, sounding unsure.

The moment he heard her hesitancy, he rolled off her. He tried to give her the needed space as quickly as possible.

"Thank you," she smiled softly.

He kissed the knuckles of the hand he held. "I told you all you had to do was let me know. Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's not you," she blushed, but her words were sad, "I just needed to know that you would stop."

"I understand Lisa, anything you need." He kissed her hand again and pulled it to his cheek, running her fingers through his scruff.

"Just you," she said, genuinely. She reached for the button on his jeans, but her hands trembled.

"Here, let me," he said, seeing how nervous she was. He pulled his jeans down, leaving only his boxers on. He rolled over on his stomach resting between her legs.

She smiled at him shyly and even blushed. It was one thing to blush form being embarrassed, but blushing out of pure desire was unnerving.

House noticed her reaction and asked, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous about all this," Cuddy said.

"Because of tonight? We don't have to do anything Lisa. We can wait until you're more comfortable. I don't want you to do this because of me." House words came out fast and urgent.

"It's just that we've never done this before and well," she sighed, "I like you."

House grinned boyishly. "I like you too."

Cuddy smiled, but got serious. "Don't break my heart Greg."

He moved up and kissed her. "Not a chance.

"Be gentle?" she asked, insecurely.

House nodded seriously. He moved back down and laid his head against her stomach. "I don't want to hurt you." He said honestly. His voice cracked, but he hid the tears in his eyes well.

"You won't," she said, running her fingers through his hair, "I want this."

He met her gaze and was overwhelmed by the love and trust he found in them. Leaning down he kissed her stomach. He moved along the waistband of her boxers leaving small kisses across her skin.

Her hands were still in his hair, urging him on. Cuddy's breath was quickening with each kiss he left.

He rested his hands on her hips and dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. He felt her laugh under him and grinned up at her. He slid his fingers under her waistband and ran them back and forth.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. Both excitement and apprehension showed in her eyes. She wanted this and she wanted him.

He reached to her sides and pulled the boxers down slowly. He could smell her arousal and was becoming harder by the second. He moved the boxers down her legs and off her ankles and feet. Grabbing her left leg, he kissed his way up her calf. He stopped to lick the back of her knee gently.

She giggled at this. When he looked up at her, she pouted wanting him to continue.

He started working his way up her thigh once more. His kisses skipped over to her hip then up to her lips. He pulled her underwear off her.

As he rolled off her to pull his own boxers off, she shyly pulled the covers up over her body.

"Let me see you Lisa," he asked, huskily. He tugged at the covers gently, until she released them. He didn't say anything just stared at her.

She started to feel uncomfortable until she saw his eyes. She saw the want and hunger there. It wasn't lust. It was amazement and awe. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to make her his in a way that only the closest of lovers can.

He didn't notice the bruises covering her thighs and hips. She was gorgeous regardless of anything anyone could do to her. He leaned over and kissed her, trying to show her what he couldn't explain in words. She brushed her thigh against him, causing him to shudder.

"Please Greg, please," she moaned.

"Easy Lisa, slow down babe." He laughed, gently.

"I need you," she whined.

He kissed her again grinning, "I know." Hesitating he mumbled, "I need you too." He moved down her body, leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses. He slid his hands under her thighs and sucked on the insides of them.

She bucked her hips towards his face, jumping at the sensation that he was creating. "Greg," she whimpered.

He took the hint and softly kissed her curls. He let his tongue brush gently along her slit, holding her hips down so she couldn't move closer. He tongued deeper finding her hole. As he pistoned his tongue inside her, he could hear her moans and gasps. "God you taste good," he mumbled, before continuing.

She was wriggling underneath him, needing him. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. His tongue was moist and hot, its sweet softness stroking her. The sensations were so different from earlier that evening. His movements were helping her forget all the pain.

He licked softly at her clit, swirling around it with his tongue. He sucked on it ever so gently, while he slipped two fingers slowly inside her. He tried to gage how sore she was, but her body wasn't revealing any pain.

"Greg," she moaned with desperation in her voice he had never heard before.

"Tell me what you need Lise," he urged, softly.

"Come hold me," she pleaded.

He moved back on to his side and pulled her into his arms, letting her cling to him. He was surprised when her lips found his and she kissed him hungrily. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I need you inside," she gasped. Her hands grasped at him repeatedly, grabbing for something she wasn't even sure of.

He rolled back on top of her and kissed her. Slowly he guided himself inside of her. He took his time, letting her adjust to him bit by bit.

She clung to him desperately, as he filled her. It wasn't just the physical void he was filling, the emptiness and fear she had felt where slowly slipping away.

He started to move inside her in slow gentle thrusts. "Look at me Lisa," he begged. He wanted to make sure she was focused on him and not the earlier horrors of her evening. He rolled them over, staying inside her, and then sat up. They were facing each other now, eyes locked on each other's.

She leaned forward to kiss him, tangling their tongues together once more. Cuddy rocked her hips against his steadily. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling them closer.

He had one hand guiding her hips and the other held her face. He was starting to feel some pain in his leg, but no pain in the world would stop him tonight. He could feel her tightening around him and knew they were both close. He needed to help her. House could see the tears welling in her eyes. "I love you Lisa. You're safe with me."

She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. She hung onto him, the only thing holding her up now. She was so close that she was trembling all over. Something was still holding her back though.

House noticed the stiffness in her form. She was right on the edge. "Let go Lisa, you're safe. I've got you babe." She was crying now, but still he urged her on. "Come for me Lisa," he said, breathlessly.

She cried out her release in a sob that tore him up. Her fingers dug in to his muscles as her body trembled in pleasure.

He released inside her, yet stayed strong and supportive. His arms held her close and tight, letting her bask in the security he was offering.

As they both finished, she collapsed against his chest sobbing.

"You're okay. I've got you." He rocked her softly until she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I love you so much," she told him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked a little afraid.

"Not at all. That was amazing Greg." She kissed him softly and tenderly. "No one has ever treated me like that before," she said a little sadly.

"Then they were idiots," he whispered, urgently. Slipping a hand behind her neck, he pulled her in for another kiss. Lowering them to the mattress, he held her gently.

They kissed for a few moments before she looked up at him sleepily. "Thank you," she said, sincerely.

"Anything for you," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "Sleep babe," he whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

"You won't leave?" Cuddy asked, already curling up on his chest.

"Never," House said, as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
